


Werewolf?

by ScytheMeister7



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Confessions, Forgive Me, I really have no idea, Love Confessions, M/M, Werewolves, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister7/pseuds/ScytheMeister7
Summary: Mark tells Jack about something and it leads to other things





	

**Author's Note:**

> I legitimately have no idea why I wrote this. It's currently two in the morning and I just....this happened. I hope you like it. It's terrible.

“Werewolf?”

“Werewolf.”

“ _Were_ wolf?”

“ _Were_ wolf.”

“Were _wolf_?”

“Were _wolf_.”

A brief silence.

“We-”

“I swear to a god that may not exist, Jack, if you say werewolf in a questioning tone one more time, I will actually kill you and _enjoy it_.” Mark growled. Jack looked up at his friend with wide eyes.

“Is that ‘cause you're a werewolf or because I'm annoying you.” He asked casually, as if his friend hadn't just told him he was a creature that transformed into an _actual fucking wolf_ whenever the moon was full nor threatened his life. If anything, he was incredibly calm about the whole thing. Also, _super_ annoying.

“Both. You're testing my patience, Jack. I told you because you're moving in and there would be too many things I'd have to lie about. I thought you'd be more...I don't know, _surprised_ about the whole thing.” Mark said, putting his hands on his hips. He was genuinely confused about the reaction he'd gotten from his friend and it was a bit disconcerting. Jack just shrugged.

“Werewolves are the least spectacular thing I've ever heard of. I'm Irish, remember? We people have a lot of weird folklore. I'm pretty sure my neighbor back home was a banshee.” He said, voice still casual. Mark have his friend a look.

“Banshee?”

“Yeah, they're the-”

“I know what a banshee is! I just…you're so nonchalant about this and it's kinda aggravating.” Mark confessed. Jack shrugged again, the action starting to get on Mark’s nerves.

“What did you want me to do? Shriek and head for the hills? Cower in fear and beg for you not to eat my heart? Think you're cool and fall in love with you ‘cause you're now all hot and mysterious?” He asked with a quirk of his brow. “I mean, if that's what you wanted, you could have just asked.” He added, leading Mark to growl in frustration.

“You know what? Never mind. You know now and that's all that matters. I'm going out tonight. It's a full moon. Make yourself at home.” He said before making his way to the front door. Before he could leave, Jack's voice interrupted him. In his current mood, he was more inclined the ignore the Irishman but there was a certain tone in his friend’s voice.

“C-can I watch?” Jack asked hesitantly. When Mark turned to look at him, Jack was looking down at the ground, fiddling with his hands awkwardly while shifting on his feet. Mark raised a brow.

“What?” He asked.

“I said...can I watch?” Jack’s voice was quiet, as though he wasn't sure if he was allowed to ask.

“Watch what? Me turn?” Mark asked. Jack nodded while still keeping his head down, like he didn't want to see Mark’s face lest the other man was upset. “Why?”

Finally, Jack looked up. “Well...like I said, I've _heard_ of supernatural creatures, but I've never actually _seen_ one before.” He said. “And since you're a friend, I thought…” He trailed off. Mark thought about it for a second. The only people who'd ever seen him turn before were his parents and his brother. Thinking about it more, Jack was the first person he'd told other than them. It seemed only right that Jack actually witness the actual transformation too.

“Okay.” He said finally. Jack looked at him first in surprise and then excitement.

“Really? I get to watch?!” He asked happily. Mark scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and nodded.

“Yeah, sure. Why not? You just have to promise me that you'll listen to what I tell you so you don't get hurt, got it?” He warned. Jack nodded his head excitedly and Mark was almost certain he hadn't heard his warning. Oh well, when they got there, he would explain everything better. For now, he just had to hurry. It was getting late and he didn't want to turn halfway during the drive there. The last time that had happened...it wasn't pretty.

* * *

 Mark felt incredibly uncomfortable, standing almost completely naked in front of his friend on the edge of the woods. He'd already removed his shirt and was simply standing there in a pair of very loose shorts that hung hazardly low on his hips. Jack’s eyes were glued on him.

“Yunno, you don't have to stare so intensely.” He said. Jack at least had the decency to blush.

“W-well, I don't want to miss anything. Besides...you're not half bad looking.” He mumbled the last part as if it were meant for himself, but Mark could hear him clearly. Wolf senses were handy that way.

“Great. Well...it'll happen any second now. If you hear any cracking, I'm fine, it's ju–” Mark’s words got cut off as he suddenly flew forward onto his knees. He was used to the process and after the first few times, it stopped hurting entirely. Now, it was just annoying. He felt his teeth lengthening and ran his new tongue over them. Glowing yellow eyes peered out into the darkness and met wide blue eyes.

Jack was staring at him in equal amounts of awe and fear. He'd moved backwards several feet from where he'd been originally sitting on the grass and Mark couldn't blame him. The first time, his mom had filmed the whole transformation and it was a bit terrifying to watch.

The rest of the transformation finished and finally, Mark was walking on all fours, ink black fur blending easily into the darkness of the night. He shook himself off and licked carelessly at his paws. He kinda missed being in this form.

“Wow.” A voice broke him from his casual grooming and he turned yellow eyes back to Jack. The other man was currently taking very careful steps over to him, as though he was worried he'd spook Mark. The wolf rolled his eyes in the best way a wolf could. When Jack was less than two feet away, Mark leaned back on his back legs and leaped at his friend who let out a surprised yelp. Mark landed squarely on his chest, pushing Jack down onto his back. He then proceeded to lick his friend’s face until the Irishman was laughing so hard he almost choked.

“Enough, enough!” He called out and Mark took a step back. Jack pushed himself into a sitting position and grinned. “You're just like a puppy.” He said and Mark rolled his eyes again, this time Jack noticed.

“You're also...really pretty. I've never seen a pure black wolf.” He said before carefully raising a hand as if to ask if he could pet Mark. The wolf nodded and Jack brushed his hands through the thick fur of back before scratching around his ears. Mark let out a soft _oof_ of content, causing Jack to smile once more. They spent a few minutes like this; Jack just casually petting him. Sooner or later, Mark’s instinct to just run hit him and he took off into the woods to explore, leaving Jack to watch him.

* * *

 Mark couldn't remember the ride back home, but that was normal. Even after turning back, Mark’s wolf instincts were still a bit strong and he never really was entirely sure of what happened before he woke up the next morning.

 _This_ , however, was a bit much.

Mark moved carefully as not to wake Jack who'd been tucked carefully under his arm. The other man frowned in his sleep before opening his eyes, proving Mark’s attempt a failure.

“Uhh….good morning?” Mark tried. Jack blinked sleepily at him before his eyes widened in understanding. He nearly flew off the bed.

“Uhhh, I can explain! I swear nothing weird happened! I mean, other than the fact that we slept in the same bed last night, but I swear nothing weirder!” Jack started, putting his hand up in a defensive manner. It was too cute for Mark not to laugh.

“Don't worry, relax. Just...sit down. Explain to me what happened.” He said calmly. Jack seemed a bit hesitant before doing what he was told. “So…?” Mark prompted.

“Well, last night, I was a bit worried if you were still too out of it to drive so I offered to drive instead. You kept holding on to me and when we got back and I tried to go to my room, you kinda grabbed onto me and dragged me to yours. I said I'd get up and leave once you fell asleep but you're super warm and I kinda just…” He trailed off but Mark understood well enough. He blushed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Ah, I see. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable with anything. I just...I'm not usually 100 percent in my right mind when I turn back.” He confessed. Jack’s eyes widened.

“No no no, it's fine! You didn't do anything wrong! If anything, I kinda liked it. As I said...you're warm.” He said. Mark gave his friend a look.

“Jack...do you...do you like me?” Mark had no idea what had possessed him to ask that question. If anything, _he'd_ never looked at his friend that way so why the hell would Jack? Mark could already see the fault in his argument. He'd always thought Jack was cute and when the Irishman had said he was coming to live in LA, well, he'd been a bit more happy than he should have been.

“What?! N– I…” Jack looked ashamed for a moment before nodding. “Y-yeah. I kinda do.” He said softly, looking down at his hands as he played with the edge of the sheets. Mark grinned.

“Well that's great, ‘cause I kinda like you too.” He said. Jack’s head snapped forward.

“D-do you mean that?! You're not fucking with me?” He asked worriedly. Mark shook his head.

“Why would I joke about something like that? I...I've liked you for a while, I think. I just didn't realize it until now.” He confessed. At that, Jack grinned and threw himself into Mark’s arms.

“I'm glad. I've liked you a while too.”

They spent the rest of the morning tangled up in the sheets, talking to each other and learning more about the feelings they shared. Mark couldn't help thinking later that day that he was glad he'd told Jack about what he was or else this would have never happened.


End file.
